Different Worlds
by DaWiz
Summary: Not your regular story of Harry finds love in muggle world. Quite the opposite, Harry is muggle. Bigger Summary inside with better explanations. Ratings might change according to story later. HP/DG CH3 REPOSTED DUE TO TECH PROBLEMS
1. Prologue

**Different Worlds**

**Disclaimer: World of Harry Potter belongs to one and only J.K Rowling. Also sorry for any misplaces or misspells about place, character or event.**

**Summary:** Not a regular story about Harry meets a muggle and falls in love. Its a complete 180 to that. Its Harry who is muggle, no boy-who-lived, no prophesy, no Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House infact James and Lily Potter are alive and they are also complete muggles with basic back grounds. But there are same dangers as in cannon.

The story moves with Harry being a muggle falls for a witch and vice versa but obviously is oblivious of her true identity and the witch has to break it to him. Now there are two possibilities-

Harry falls for Daphne Greengrass who is of the ancient Noble house caught in dense political mess of Power of House, Alliances and Marriage Contracts and prejudice of her only going for someone pureblood let alone a complete strange muggle. Also there is the trouble of a certain Dark Lord terrorizing the state.

OR

Harry falls for Fleur Delacour who is a veela with all her powers. Her family also stresses for her to follow a Marriage Contract while she wants date someone of her choice. To spite them she takes help of a complete muggle. Amongst this action comes from the resident Dark Lord wanting wipe the face of earth with muggles and muggle-born.

**So now you tell me which would be better to read.**

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter was an unusual boy with strangest of fantasies as a child which who doesn't have but with age they didn't vanish into childhood dreams rather they grew so much that he took it upon himself to uncover them.

He didn't understand why but since a younger age when his dad would tell him bedtime story of magic and wizards and witches. He always thought they were real waiting to be uncovered. He had visited many museums and libraries and even ancient ruins to gather the uncanny facts and stories in an undeterred attempt to prove his theory 'that magic exists.'

Though that wasn't his occupation no, he was a senior secondary school student final year who aspired to go Trinity University for a graduation in Electronic and Computer Engineering. His fantasies were just another drive for him some kind of adventure he expected. He always looked out for clues to uncover this phantom world of fantasies.

But fantasies later right now he was playing soccer for his club of Surrey against that of the club of London Central.

Half time was about two minutes from now and if they didn't score a goal now they will be under huge pressure for second half which his team had a reputation of not working well under. It was clever of the opposite team to score two goals within minutes of game starting. (His team had lost their best goalie at the last moment because the daft fool thought it was cool to get drunk and do a 360 degree rotation stunt and ended up in hospital for a month. Needless to say they had to fall back to their reserve whose it was first match so he had to be bloody nervous.) It was obvious the opponents were trying to regulate the match, and were getting a success in that.

Harry was a striker. He was anxiously waiting for Noah to tackle the ball from two opponents who were trying to round him. Noah diverted the ball dexterously from both but out of nowhere a third came and literally slid Noah's feet from under him while the ball rolled forward. Harry knew it was foul as the opponent had aimed specifically for Noah's feet rather than the ball. His entire team called for a foul but referee gave the opponents the benefit of doubt and game continued. Harry was furious but the ball was still unattended and the defenders were too scattered, it was perfect opportunity to miss. Time was running out only a minute until damn.

He bound forward at full speed towards the ball they needed this goal under any condition. Bert was behind him but he didn't have the time to plan out a pass this was fully on instinct. He got hold of the ball just before another opponent tried to shoulder him. He steered the ball right in the center of opponent's side. The defenders were teeming in towards him, he had one shot it was a long call with no guarantee whether it would hit in. But he was determined and nothing could stop him, he dribbled the ball forward and to create momentum and with full might kicked the ball aiming for right corner in the goal-post. The goalie had enough time to react but sun shined for Harry this time. The ball was moving for center-right but did a Beckham turning in mid air and shot for the corner. The goalie hadn't anticipated this and the ball whizzed just his outstretched hand to hit the perfect spot.

The stadium erupted in cheers as the match was held in Surrey stadium. Harry ran the field basking in their chant of Harry over and over. The loudest being his dad's whom he could make out distinctly doing fist pumps beside his equally but calmer rejoicing mom. He gave them a salute which his dad returned enthusiastically.

-xxxxx-

Back in locker room the team was planning for second half. Pete Lawrence their captain was explaining them a strategy he came up with coach. "Noah is injured but he says he can manage…" Pete gave Noah skeptical glance

"Sure I can Captain…" Noah whined.

"… still, we can't take chances. They will most likely aim for another two quick goals but we have to hamper all of their efforts. We will go for four four two formation. We need defense and they will aim for attack so they won't have strong defense. Harry and Bert this is upto you two. You will have to play to your finest; we need two goals to qualify for the semi-finals." He gave pointed looks to Harry and Bert to which they nodded affirmative.

"So this is the plan, we start with the kick. The ball goes to Ben in defense, who makes a long pass Noah in right midfield. Noah you pass it on quickly to Reggy, and no you won't fumble around with the ball." Pete gave Noah stern look. "Reggy carries it in opposition's side and assuming if he has an opening Harry or Bert one of you make sure you are in lining and other is open. Reggy will pass on to you else to Ben who will cover from left. I will be backing both Reggy and Ben. I want a goal within first five minutes. ALRIGHT TEAM?" he asked energetically.

The rest replied with same enthusiasm, "Aye Aye captain…"

The second half was in full swing and according to the plan Harry's team did make a goal within four minutes of the game bringing the score to equal. Now they had to concentrate on third goal for they couldn't afford penalty shootouts.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Somewhere in the top row of the small stadium a pair of cold blue eyes watched the game with indifference. Sure it was funny to see that messy haired hunk making rounds of the ground just because he made a goal for his team, 'hah really a great breakthrough' she sighed, 'boys no matter which world were and will always remain a ball game fanatic. The difference was it was soccer for muggles and quidditch in her world. She sighed in boredom, though it was still better than her whirlpool of a life. At least here she was far from scheming Dark Lords, pressurising family elders, shoulder bowing stupid duties to the society and mind destroying politics. She watched with mild interest as twenty two men fought for one ball. She hadn't ever witnessed this game before nor did it interest her anyhow.

She was here for just one reason to escape the magical world for a breath of fresh air. Her family elders and even her parents this time were again on their rant how she should marry a pure-blood up-society member to secure their family's standing in the society. It was her fucking duty to abide by the contract that they were trying to draw for her. And to worsen the matters they had the audacity to bring that dunderhead bone brained blubber of mass, to the manor so that he could 'court her properly'. She with her sister's help escaped the house and didn't plan to return for a week. She aparrated to a general part of London reclusive of magical area which she had once passed during one of her escapes. She saw a crowd lining outside a stadium so she joined the line after transfiguring her clothes to more muggle. After this she planned to stay at a hotel nearby.

The stadium suddenly erupted in cheers bringing her out of her reverie. She looked down and saw that Surrey's team had won. The same messy raven black haired bloke started kissing the ground while his team was doing variety of somersaults and other weird dances. He got up sure enough he was crying out of joy, 'and they say girls are dramatic' she sighed resignedly. Then suddenly the messy hair bloke took out his sweaty, smelly tainted with mud club jersey and threw in general direction. And darn fate, that damn damn shirt had to fall right on her face. Her breath hitched, did that… did that pig head tactless asshole did what he did. Her face flushed deep red in rage. Oh she was so gonna enjoy burring his bits to ashes.

She quickly rid herself of that sordid garment and threw it aside before drawing a deep breath. Somewhere from the side where she had thrown the accursed garment, she heard several silly squeals but she was glaring lividly at the raven haired who gave her an odd look but quickly moved on to celebrate with his team.

"Don't worry dear he didn't do it purposely. My boy tends to follow his dad's example sometimes. But he is good at heart and besides when celebrating men tend become quite giddy. I ask for forgiveness on his behalf." Someone said from beside her.

She turned to her side see a red head motherly figure smiling serenely at her. She must be at least of her mother's age if not a bit younger. She nodded to the woman respectfully, "No need ma'am. I was just too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see it coming. Really you shouldn't be sorry."

"Hey mum dad, common now we need to go home early." The seventeen year old 'culprit' called from the ground. "Coming son, Lily let's hurry we don't want him to be late for his date with Chelsy." The older carbon copy of the teenager urged his wife.

"James I told you not keep a tab on him. He will find a girl on his own." Lily scolded her husband and turned back to the beautiful girl beside her, "Sorry dear, about that shirt thing. I hope you enjoyed the match."

The said girl nodded her head politely. And with a final handshake with the considerate mom she also exited the stadium.

**Chapter Ends-**

**A/N: I can't move forward with your responses. So please respond after reading the summary.**

**Even though I have entered it under HP/FD pairing it is not a decision. You have to tell me for the pairing.**

**And next update will take some time partly due to above reason as the story depends significantly on the pairings.**

**READ AND REVIEW…..**

**CIAO…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Different Worlds**

**A/N: That was a superbly awesome blast of a response! Thank you for reading and responding to my humble attempt.**

**Vote counts (PM and Reviews)-**

**Neutral- 3**

**HP/DG/FD - 3**

**HP/DG- 29**

**HP/FD- 27**

**Decision- After such an awesome response of course I SIMPLY HAVE TO DO BOTH SITUATIONS but due to number of votes this one goes to Daphne and Fleur comes after. Hope you enjoy both….**

**Accepting offers for Beta readers, anyone interested please PM me. **

**Chapter 1**

Daphne Greengrass a name well known throughout the halls of Hogwarts especially the Dungeons, who also went by the moniker of Ice Queen. A well earned one at that also, if you were any of lustful, mundane, prejudiced, jealous, coward, tactless, insensitive, heavily biased on blood purity or even pedigree of a person, of shady-character, hormonal doesn't matter male or female you gained a position on Ice Queen cross list. Depending on your ranking you could be fortunate enough to keep low on her radar. Best you could do was remaining neutral to her and she would be likewise.

But what was the eldest daughter of Ancient Noble House of Greengrass doing in an average muggle neighborhood sipping a mug of hot chocolate on an evening of August first week. This event could be attributed to her recent widowed grandmother also the Matriarch of the house.

She had completed her sixth year at Hogwarts this June. Returning to home was not a cheerful event as it used be.

Her late grandfather Lord Austin Greengrass was a respectable face among Pure-Bloods. A man of compassion, wisdom and true to heart businessman, he knew well to differentiate between meaningful correctness and obnoxious tactless 'trends'. He limited his visits to such 'offensive' gatherings where these unreasonable 'pureblood protocols' were practiced. One such most prominent example being following obsolete tradition of marriage contract to create alliances without consent of the object of concern.

So what did this matter with her escape? Her widower grandfather had aberrantly married to a woman a few years elder to her father when Daphne was five. This new step-granny Aletta Greengrass was youngest sister of Walburga Black. Reasons of Austin marring her were unknown; however regret was always clearly visible in his eyes.

She along with her sister had arrived back at mansion after another year at Hogwarts. Her grandfather had taken to bed after catching a serious illness for past week. The healers were trying their best but utmost that could happen was to keep his infection under check for a few weeks, this hadn't a bit disturbed her step-granny of course. Then in July first week Austin had reached his limit. A small funeral was held, with only near and dear ones and some significant acquaintances present. Sirius Black and her father Sebastian Greengrass had developed a fast friendship probably only productive result of Aletta's marriage.

Austin's death had dealt a heavy blow in the close family members. Aletta had shed a few 'diplomatic' tears in respect of her husband. But had recovered within a day; readily taking up the new responsibilities of being the Matriarch. Her first act was to create some 'significant alliances' with powerful Houses such as Malfoys. Thus came in the proposal of Marriage contract of Daphne Greengrass with a 'fine pureblood gent' Draco Malfoy.

Needless to say it wasn't brightest day of her life–

"_Daphne Arabecca Greengrass! You will honor your grandmother's wishes. And it is her wish that you will allow Mr. Draco Malfoy to court you. I have arranged for you to have a special dinner with him. Such a fine gentleman, he even asked for you to choose the place." Aletta commanded while Daphne smoldered._

"_No"_

_Aletta raised an eyebrow, "Excuse Me"_

_Daphne growled, "I said no. I absolutely won't allow myself to be played puppet of your will. I choose for me. Please let it be like that."_

"_Now listen here young lady. I will never ever until my last breath allow you to tarnish The Greengrass name in society. You will do as I say and I won't hear no for an answer." Aletta's steely voice remained unnaturally clam._

_Daphne turned to her parents for any support but they were avoiding her gaze. Sebastian stared off behind her and said slowly, "Daph dear I think your Grandmother is right, you should pursue this young fine man but at your comfort though." He gave her a quick glance and turned around to leave. Miranda Greengrass nee Bones her mother had a painful stoic look in her eyes but she did her best to hide it behind her stony facade. She glanced at her but gave a brief nod to Aletta before following her husband._

_Daphne felt alone in the home of five even if she knew her sister was incontestably with her but other than support there wasn't much she could do. She knew that her parents wouldn't do something like this unless they had a very dire reason to accept Aletta's word. For god-sake that woman, since she came no one has ever took a breath in calm. She stood up from her seat and turned around to storm out._

"_Oh! And make sure you start liking him. It will make it easier for you when you two marry after this final year at Hogwarts." Aletta sweetly suggested. Daphne straightened her back and without acknowledging her 'Step-Granny' stormed out of the disgusting room._

_She barged into her room and started pacing, thinking of methods to 'accidently' poison, maim or maybe 'worse' kill her. "That bitch what she thinks now that she is Matriarch of the house, she can command our lives"_

"_Careful Daph, old bag might hear. Just cool down and you will think straight" Astoria smiled from the door._

_Daphne cooled down and motioned for her to come in. she still seethed, "Damn it, that saggy bitch wants me to be buddy-buddy with blonde ponce."_

"_But I heard it was hubby-hubby." Astoria corrected innocently receiving a death glare form Daphne._

_Temperature of the room dropped significantly, "Say one more thing like that, and I would happily accept a cell in Azkaban for a murder."_

_Astoria shivered involuntarily, "Daph it was just a joke." But her elder sister continued to glare with increasing intensity making Astoria feel already half dead, "Fine no Ponce-Ferret jokes… So what are going to do know?"_

_Daphne returned to her pacing, "I don't know. I have half mind to blast that old hag's head and other half to personally castrate the Fucking Ferret with my bare hands."_

_Astoria laughed and then scrunched her nose, "Eww any of them would be the most disgusting thing in the world to do."_

_Daphne smiled at it and then heavily sank in her bed beside Astoria, "What should I do Tori. I can't think properly. After we lost grampa everything has gone hay-way. God, if he were here she wouldn't have bothered to even disturb us."_

_Astoria patted on her head fondly, "I know Daph, he was the most amazing person we had in our lives." They sat in silence moving through their own little worlds of thought._

_Astoria suddenly straightened, "Hey Daph I got an idea." Daphne looked up with mild interest_

"_Daphne what would happen if you were suddenly to go on a trip on your own to explore the world. I mean of course it clash with your schedule of meetings with esteemed Mr. Ponce Malfoy. But surely to experience the world first hand is much more important and useful task for you let it go." Astoria said seriously although her black eyes screamed mischief. Daphne raised her eyebrows in appreciation and surprise of the simple plan._

"_Well reasoned young Greengrass. I will immediately pack my things and arrange for an educational trip that has been assigned to me professor Vector to visit the places famous for their Ancient Runic scripture. I shall also leave a letter to be found by either mother or father." Daphne and Astoria shared an impish grin._

….ooooo0000oooo…

After returning from the match she had wandered in the streets looking for a decent place to stay. After hours of and hours of roaming around she finally found a good and respectable hotel to stay. She checked in and settled her baggage in the room. After a refreshing shower she returned to the streets to pass her time. She saw a restaurant chose to have hot chocolate to relax.

An hour later she found herself in Market Street moving shop to shop, browsing through items. One such shop was where she found herself looking through an assortment of Tees. She picked a few and headed for the changing rooms. She entered one of the partitions and started trying them.

"Dude, dad sent me out with Braces. I am stuck here." A whine came from the next cabinet to hers. She recognized the voice clearly. The male voice was the same guy from that football match who dared to throw his murky jersey on her. It was perfect moment to let go, a plan formulated in her mind.

The six cabinets were in a secluded spot of the shop. They were open from top but the wooden dividers were eight feet in height, with no place to stick your feet. Well she was an adult witch as of last January; she had no qualms to cast a few spells. She quickly cast a silencing followed by sticking charms on her feet and hands. She quickly casted a notice me not charm on both door and herself. Had anyone glanced in her partition they would never view Spiderman as fictional character.

She climbed to top and subtly peeked over the divider, the raven haired guy was talking to himself holding a weird thing near his ear (she had seen it on many muggles). "Look dude I will try to get rid of her as soon as possible… Of course I plan to come there I know its Stella night and no one can miss it." He was too occupied to notice her even without the spell.

She silently casted Confundus charm and transfigured his clothes into something less acceptable in public. With a sated evil grin she got down to the floor, quickly picked her dresses and walked out.

Shortly after Daphne exited Harry came out. The crowd instantly parted for him. Harry cocked an eyebrow but continued towards a suddenly dead shocked Chelsy, "Hey Chelsy, I am back. So, are you done?" Chelsy was still staring at him. He checked himself but there was nothing out of place.

"What are you wearing Harry?" Chelsy's tone of urgency made him doubtful of his eyes, so he checked himself again. Daphne was busy stifling her laughter although she held onto a mannequin shaking hard.

"Just a party shirt and denims" Harry was confident.

Chelsy flushed out, "Harry last time checked, fishnet stockings, lingerie and high heel boots don't compare to party shirt and denim." Harry felt a little funny in his head and looked down again. And indeed he donned a lacy pair of lingerie, stockings instead of denim, fishnet for shirt and red kinky boots replaced his white sneakers. But the funny thing was he never remembered changing into these.

Chelsy looked utterly embarrassed, even the shop owner at counter was glaring at Harry, "Why are you wearing this Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie, he had choices either to show embarrassment he felt and make a complete fool of himself or act unaffected and at least save embarrassment. "This is the theme of tonight's party." Okay that was lame, who the hell has cross-dressing for theme.

"Cross dressing was your theme for tonight…" Chelsy squeaked incredulously. This was the most absurd thing she ever heard, "Harry are you even straight?" Daphne couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing hard. Harry stared at her recognizing her from stadium.

Harry frowned at Chelsy, "'course I'm straight. Look I don't know how this happened but one moment I was in my shirt and pant and next BAM I'm in these 'fabrics'. I don't even remember wearing them."

Chelsy had enough, "Don't give me that 'this was magic shit'. If didn't want to come with well you would have said it. You know Mr. Harry Potter I have had it enough I'm going. I won't see your face ever, I hate you Harry Potter I HATE YOU" Chelsy ran away from the store wailing and sobbing.

Harry stood there stock still, did she really leave him, did his biggest rabid fan girl leave his trail. He did a subtle fist pump and quickly vanished from the public's sight before he made more fool of himself. While rushing to changing rooms he noticed a slight frown on the raven haired girl who had laughed unceremoniously at his 'condition'. He had an intuition that this girl was somehow linked with his ambiguous cross-dressing incident.

Entering the room he found himself in need of new clothes because his old ones had 'vanished'.

After quickly paying for new clothes to a very grouchy counter lady, he hurried away from the shop, luckily at that time except Chelsy no one else knew him closely, hopefully the fiasco would be buried in a day or two. He hurried off to his Bert's from where they would head out to a nearby pub. He walked with a slight skip in his steps.

Daphne scowled for the reaction Harry gave was not what she had expected. She had wanted him to drown in embarrassment. To mop the floor brooding and make a complete fool himself. but he actually kind of had a 'profit' of this ordeal.

'Next you won't be so lucky Harry potter.' she collected her items and headed to the counter.

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Next update when I get more ideas pouring in my mind.**

**I WILL CHANGE THE PAIRING ON THE SITE AFTER TWO DAYS WHEN I THINK MOST OF YOU WILL KNOW OF THE FINAL PAIRNGS.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**Ciao….. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Different Worlds**

**A/N: I just noticed the error on site so I'm reposting it.**

**READ AND REVIEW…**

**Chapter 2**

The Greengrass Manor:

Around seven pm:  
>Grey clouds covered the sky above as even nature reflected the general mood of the family. Currently the entire family and one Sirius Black found themselves in the parlor. Sirius had just come for visit and small chat over a glass of wine.<p>

Aletta noticed that everyone was present except for Daphne and Astoria. She cleared her mind of all her thoughts on the young witches, "Sebastian why have you called us here?" she did notice the tension the couple were in, "What is the matter?"

Sebastian was holding onto a letter in a tight clasp, his mind was running a mile per second. Miranda took his hand and pressed it calm him down, they shared a look. He eased a bit sorting through his mind and then looked back at Aletta, "Daphne is not in her room."

Aletta narrowed her eyes, "And what is that supposed to mean."

"She had an educational trip planned for this week since a month prior. And she has left for it." Sebastian remained as neutral as he could.

Aletta scowled, she could very well see through the plot, "oh and will you enlighten me on why wasn't I informed about this earlier."

Sebastian maintained his façade he had to pull this through lest his daughter would be in deep trouble. He loved her more than his life but there are sometimes you have to go against your loved ones to protect them from the situation. And that was the sole reason he had to agree with Aletta's wish of allowing Malfoy to see Daphne even though he himself was completely against it.

This all had started right after demise of his father-

_Sebastian and Miranda found themselves in his father's study heeding to the call of his stepmother. Sebastian took a sip of his lemon mint tea as Aletta started speaking._

"_Sebastian, Miranda I have called you here to discuss some important decisions regarding the future of our family."_

_Sebastian kept his cup down and gave the woman his full attention. Not that he suspected what she would throw next._

"_As you know that the name Greengrass is still new to the society. Though it has created a firm place in the society and wields quite an influence and power. And it is necessary that we maintain this position while trying to reach for higher zenith."_

_Sebastian nodded in agreement, as he would certainly wanted progress for his family._

"_I'm glad you agree with me. As you know there are two very important factors that define status, money and society. Now as far as far money goes, we all know that the Greengrass business is safe within your adept hands._

_And to keep in the society we need friendship and alliances."_

_Sebastian and Miranda saw where this woman was pointing to, something they would never agree to, "And what of these alliances, mother?"_

"_Ahh, since we already have the alliance of Blacks through me. So I thought that we should now extend our hands of friendship to some the other well respected families. And what a better way than marriage contracts."_

_Sebastian calmly reasoned with her, "You already know what father thought of this custom. And I completely agree with him. I'm sorry but I can't help you with this anymore."_

"_But he is no more around so I don't think you have to abide by his rule anymore."_

_Sebastian interrupted struggling to remain polite, "This was not a rule but an ideology which I agree to."_

_Aletta smiled sweetly, "Times change my son. Now now let's not waste our time. As I was saying, marriage contracts. Now correct me if I'm wrong, the Malfoy scion Draco Malfoy, is in the same year as Daphne. And it so happens that yesterday while I was visiting my sister Walburga I happen to meet the current head of family of Malfoy's, Lucius. And he suggested an interesting proposal of alliance between our families. Here is draft of the contract which he suggested. Now I want both of you to go through it and then deal with Lucius. For my part I already agree with him and rest lies with you. I hope you will come to the right decision."_

_Sebastian didn't even spare a glance at the scroll, "I have already told you my decision on the matter, I don't agree with any of these illogical traditions." he got up and left._

_Miranda broke her silence, "I'm with my husband in his decision. And I request you to drop this matter, for I have complete faith in my daughters that they will chose a worthy groom for themselves." She stood up and nodded to her, "Good night Mrs. Greengrass." and left after Sebastian._

_Marriage contract itself was despicable and that too with Malfoys it was completely out of question. Sebastian knew why Aletta was trying to push for this. Malfoys were one of the ardent supporters of the Dark Lord. And his power was well known to all pureblood families. But Greengrass had remained neutral last time and he would see to it that it remained so. _

_Then a few days after this discussion he was approached by Lucius Malfoy himself and with some 'encouragement' on Aletta's side he had review his decision. He really had no choice currently; he needed time to find a way out._

But right now situation was different, he would support Daphne else he didn't know what this morbid woman would do to his daughter. And this would also buy them some time to find a way out.

"I'm to be blamed for this."

Aletta raised an eyebrow at his declaration.

"Actually she had informed me of this trip a month ago. And during all this time among all the events I forgot about it. She said she had been assigned to visit some famous places of her choice and research on the ancient runic scriptures used."

Aletta's steely gaze never left his eyes, "Do you really think I will believe you?"

Sebastian sighed, "Here is her Hogwarts list of homework you can cross check through it for your satisfaction." He was glad that they indeed had given such task to Daphne so he didn't have to forge it.

Aletta cross checked but couldn't find a flaw, "Fine we will shift her schedule with Draco. But Sebastian, next time please be careful that such small issues don't interfere with my plans."

Sebastian nodded, "I will see to it." He got up and left with Miranda and Sirius.

Aletta thought for asking Sirius to go after Daphne but then Sirius was much closer to Sebastian than her. And besides she needed to be patient she was sure gradually she would be able to make the girl agree to her. And Draco did have a year ahead of him with her, so missing a couple of evenings wouldn't matter. She sipped her tea to relieve the day's tension.

….ooooo0000oooo…

Sebastian was sitting in his study with Miranda, Sirius and Astoria.

Miranda sighed heavily and looked at her daughter. Both Daphne and Astoria were splitting images of her. She was trying to hold herself together but the tension of Daphne's well being was eating her throughout. She pleaded, "Astoria dear, please be honest with us and tell us where she is."

Astoria was torn to see her mother like this; she definitely didn't picture it to become like this. The guilt was welling up inside her, but she really didn't know where Daphne had gone, "Mom I'm sorry it was my idea. But I honestly don't know where she is. I just helped her escape. She said though that she would remain in London, but where I don't know." Astoria was truly helpless right now.

Sebastian didn't comment on this, he didn't know what to say. All he wanted was his daughter to be safe. He looked at Astoria and saw that she was being honest. He didn't have choice now did he? He would have to search throughout London.

Sirius was also concerned for Daphne's safety and with recent rise of The Dark Lord, situation became direr. It was indeed wrong on Daphne's part to run away like this but they understood her feelings. She was rebelling for her freedom and she was right there.

Sebastian who was still staring at Astoria noticed something. Astoria was wearing a golden chain with solitaire diamond within. Sirius had gifted both girls these twin pendants that would allow them to keep a track on the girls.

He quickly went near Astoria to examine them, "Sirius these pendants you gifted to the girls."

Cog wheels turned in his head as Sirius understood what Sebastian wanted to say, "How could I forget about them. Well it's good that it came out early."

Hope lit in Miranda's eyes as finally they had a lead to Daphne, "Sirius I think it would be better if only you go. If she sees anyone of us she would try to escape again."

Sebastian agreed, "Yes it is better if you go. Wherever she is, just keep a look on her and keep us informed."

"I know as soon as I find her I will let you know. Don't worry she's my goddaughter do you really think I would let anything happen to her. Just hold yourself strong, she won't be far off." Sirius reassured them.

He left the manor and checked for the position of pendant, "Whiteshell street that's not far."

….ooooo0000oooo…

Daphne after shopping for a little more had then retired back to her room. She had bought some necessary muggle clothes and few more accessories. She then neatly settled the shrunk bags in her bottomless purse. Then she went for a good shower to relax after a taxing day.

After a long bath, she settled on bed thinking about what to do next. Then she saw this big black box with an equally dark glass attached to it. "Now what do these muggles have here?"

She went nearer to it. The box was closed from all sides with no lid to open, "Strange why keep a box, in which you won't store a thing." Then she saw that form behind it two thick black threads came out and went into the holes through a small white wooden board on the wall. She tried to pull them but nothing happened so she left it like that.

Then she noticed that there was a smaller box of odd shape with many buttons on it. She picked it up to examine it. There were buttons with numbers on them, then there was a big red button under which Power was written. She thought for a second and then pressed it.

"BOOM"

"RATTATT"

"JOHN COME OUT YOU CAN'T HIDE"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screaming she quickly ducked down flat on her chest and covered her head, and kept expecting the box to blast in pieces. 'Damn it why did I leave my wand on the bed'.

But after a few seconds when only loud sounds kept booming out of the box she dared to raise her head. She saw that the room was still intact, infact nothing had happened. Furiously she got up and glared at the box which was showing a moving picture just like the portraits in her world. She calmed down when she finally deemed it safe, "Damn it is just a muggle portrait. Stupid Daphne getting scared by such silly thing."

She then continued to observing it, 'Hmm amazing these muggles managed to create portraits like us without magic. And then there are purebloods who wonder how muggles are even breathing without magic.' Even though she wasn't so barbaric in her opinion of muggles but she seriously felt the need to reconsider her own knowledge on the muggles and their current standards. But first, 'Damn this thing is too loud.'

She looked back at the smaller box if it could do anything. There were some more buttons on it and a pair of them was labeled Volume (+ and -). Well she taken Arithmancy classes till OWLs so she knew + meant increase and - meant decrease. So she pressed - button and it did decrease the sound. She slowly went back to her bed and kept watching what the portrait kept showing.

The most surprising fact was that the picture and characters and their appearances inside kept changing unlike the portraits she had seen where generally only the characters of the painting moved about but general appearance remained same.

After some time before she got tired of watching it. The picture was way too bright and eyes were burning from continuously watching it.

It was also time that she had some dinner. So she left the room. Down the street was a local pub and she really didn't want to venture any further. She quickly checked for the illusionary spell (that made her look older than she was) was still there and then entered the bar.

The pub was packed to brim tonight. She found her way through the crowd towards the counter. A bartender came up to her, "Good evening ma'am, what would you like to have."

"Umm please bring some of your best wine and do you have something to eat?"

"Yea we serve the best steaks in the town."

"Oh please bring me a serving, thanks"

"A glass of wine and one serving steaks coming ma'am." And he left to the kitchens.

She looked around to observe the place. The place was brightly lighted and had some loud music (there were loud speakers like those they had in Yule Ball). There were several tables where people were enjoying their drinks and food. Some had grouped around the stage in the center of the pub and were chanting, "Stella…Stella"

'Stella, I have heard it somewhere.' She was trying to remember it when suddenly the pendant she was wearing turned hot.

She cursed, "Shit, I forgot about uncle Siri's twin pendants." She took a quick look around, "Okay he's not inside but must be somewhere around." She quickly got up and darted towards the ladies restroom. Once inside she locked herself in a cubicle and took out her wand. Non-verbally casted silencio in the cubicle and apparated back to her hotel room.

She quickly took out her necklace and placed it on her table, "Sorry uncle Sirius but if you are around and so must be dad. And right now I can't afford to go back home." She knew that they would collect the pendant so need not worry about it. Quickly she apparated to muggle car parking outside the pub, by now they would be heading for the hotel.

Once in the car parking she looked for means to escape. She would have driven the car if knew how but that wasn't the case. Desperate for any means of escape she saw a car that looked quite big and its windows were shaded so one couldn't look inside. Without a second thought she did a quick Alohomora and opened the door, inside there were three rows of seats. She quickly hid in the last row and casted a powerful notice me not charm.

'Please Merlin save me.' She kept praying.

"Yes mom I'm coming home… yeah bye." Someone was outside and by the sound of it she knew who.

Darn fate again, this had to be that pig head tactless asshole's car of all the people in the pub. Oh well like now she had any choices.

….ooooo0000oooo…

Harry after that fiasco at the shop had headed to a local coffee shop to pass time. They had decided to meet at the Steak and Beer Pub at eight and it was still seven.

At eight he left for the pub. At the pub entire football team was present; they had decided to celebrate their victory in a special way. And what could be better than a striper's pub.

But not even an hour into the pub he got the call from home. He came out pick up the call and it had to be his mom who was furious with him 'misbehaving' with Chelsy in public. He had to go home as he didn't have any choices.

He called Bert who had organized this party, "Dude I'm dead..."

"….Shit, I know man I'm gonna miss Stella but mum called and she was furious with me. Chelsy sold me out and I really can't afford for her to know I'm partying in a striper's pub. Sorry dude you but I gotta go…. Yeah talk to you later."

He sighed, and took out a fresh mint gum to remove the smell of ale in his mouth. And dejectedly drove out of the parking.

He reached home around half past nine and parked the car out of the garage. He got out of the car took a deep breath and checked his breath for smell. Cleared his mind preparing for whatever was going to happen next and headed towards the door.

….ooooo0000oooo…

Daphne tried to remain as silent as she could, patiently waiting for this car ride to be over. Finally they reached the destination and he exited the car. She waited for another fifteen minutes before sitting straight up. She popped a few joint which were stiff from sitting in that awkward position.

'Now what? I really don't know any other non magical place in London.' She sighed wishing she had visited muggle London earlier. 'It seems my only option left are the Potters. Well at least tonight I can spend it here and then think in the morning.' She decided it would be the easiest thing to do and she really wasn't going to roam the streets in night. So she waited for the family to settle for the night.

Around half past ten she came out of the car and for the first time saw the Potter's place. They had a respectable mansion, it was of three floors with well defined structure. The first and second floors seemed to have two rooms each with large French windows in the front. They had a well maintained garden and a lawn in the front. It seemed they were quite well to do family in this neighborhood. She saw that all the lights were off, 'Okay time to make your move Daph'

She took a round of the house and noticed a window of the topmost room was open. She levitated herself to the room and peaked inside. The room was strewn with clothes, books, shoes and some weird objects. 'This must be Harry's room.' And sure enough there was Harry spread across the bed. She sneaked inside slowly.

With a quick Somnum charm she made sure Harry wouldn't wake until morning no matter what. Then she levitated him to the ground, locked the door casted silencing charm on the room and finally settled down for the night.

Whatever would happen tomorrow she will see then, right now all she wanted was to sleep.

**Chapter Ends**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Next update when I get more ideas pouring in my mind.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**


End file.
